Sweet Distraction
by carissima
Summary: When it's cold outside ... EmmaSean fluffy oneshot.


**It's kinda short, and all kinds of fluff, but so are Sean and Emma. Hee.**

Opening his eyes slowly, Sean eventually figured out what that annoying noise was that woke him up. Emma.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Eight o'clock," Emma said cheerily.

"Wake me up in three hours," Sean grumbled as he buried his head under his pillow.

"Sean!" Emma whined, wrestling the pillow from his tight grip and hugging it to her body.

"Emma." Sean kept his eyes tightly shut, praying that his girlfriend would disappear, just for three hours, and then he'd make it up to her by kissing her senseless at a more reasonable hour of the weekend and taking her out for dinner tonight.

"I'm staying here until you get up," she said determinedly.

Luck was never on his side.

"Emma, it's eight o'clock on a _Saturday_," he emphasised. He risked opening one eye to glare at her.

"But today isn't just any Saturday," Emma said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Inwardly, Sean groaned. Doing a quick calculation, he figured it couldn't be their anniversary yet. Then realising that this was Emma, he had to reach back a little further, but he was pretty sure it wasn't any other anniversary from their history. Their first date had been spring-time, their reunion had been early summer, and he was pretty sure she didn't want to celebrate any of their break-ups.

"What's so special about this one?" he asked, giving in and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Look!" Emma sprang up from the bed and parted the curtains before turning to look at him expectantly.

"Em, I can't see anything," he muttered, peering half-heartedly from the comfort of his warm, cosy bed.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand and half-yanked him out of bed, before he realised what she was doing. Swallowing a curse, he pushed himself off the bed and joined her at the window.

"It's snowing," he said in surprise.

"I know!" Emma squealed, her eyes shining.

Sean finally took notice that she was bundled up in that cute snow bunny hat he remembered teasing her about a few weeks ago, saying that she looked like an elf in it. She was also wearing a snug pink jacket, and he had a sudden urge to head back to bed.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out to tug one of her braids gently. "Morning, gorgeous."

"Morning, boyfriend," she grinned happily at him.

He pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her forehead, before tumbling back onto the bed, carrying her with him.

"Hey!" she giggled as she landed on top of him. "It's time to get up!"

Sean arched an eyebrow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Cameron," she laughed. "I want to play in the snow!"

"I just want to play," he murmured, nuzzling the sensitive arch of her neck.

"Later," she said firmly, her hands burying themselves in his hair. She twisted so she could look him in the eye. "Please?"

"You'd rather freeze out there than stay here, in the warm, with me?" he asked, incredulously.

"First one," Emma soothed, placing a kiss on his lips, "and then the other."

Sighing, Sean watched her ease away from him and stand up. "Tease," he muttered good-naturedly as he pulled himself up.

Ignoring his grumbling, Emma headed out of his bedroom. "I'll be outside, building a snowman!" she called.

Running his hand through his hair, Sean took one last look outside at the white blanket of snow that had covered everything, and shivered before headed for the shower.

* * *

He found her in the front yard, rolling a huge ball of snow together. Taking a second to watch her, he grinned as she slipped on the snow and fell, landing with a soft thud. 

"Need a hand?" he asked, walking carefully over to her and holding out a hand.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked archly, her eyes running over the knitted hat he was wearing that she'd given him last week and the scarf she'd given him yesterday with pride.

"Never," he promised solemnly, his eyes dancing.

Giving him a look that promised retribution, she held out her hands to him and he tugged until she was standing in front of him.

"Are you going to help me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nope," he grinned. "Making a snowman isn't much fun."

"Sure it is," Emma protested. "And you know what's more fun than making a snowman?"

"Everything?" Sean guessed.

"Making a snow-woman!" Emma grinned. "We'll be the only house on the block with a snow-woman!"

"Great," Sean said dryly. "Just the kind of reputation I want to build up here."

"Sean, you can pretend to be all mean and moody, but I know you're all marshmallow inside," Emma teased.

"Emma!" Sean scowled. "People can hear you!"

"Look, you help me with the snow … person," she settled on, "and I'll tell all your new neighbours that you're a tough loner with a rap sheet as long as my arm."

"Low blow, Em," he winced.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, snuggling up to him.

Wrapping his arms around her automatically, he started stroking her back. "I'll tell you what. We'll make a snow_man_, and we won't tell the neighbours anything. But if they ask, I'm a reformed bad boy with a perpetually peppy girlfriend who are _not_ available for dinner dates or house parties."

"Spoilsport," she grinned.

"That's my offer," he said firmly. "Take it or leave it."

"Are you sure you don't want to party with your college neighbours?" Emma asked.

"Certain," he deadpanned.

"Fine, I'll take it," she agreed, her eyes dancing. "Help me put his head on his body."

Twenty minutes later, and they stood together, Sean's arm around Emma's waist, as they looked at their creation.

"He looks drunk," Sean frowned.

"He looks perfect!" Emma protested.

"His nose is crooked and his smile is droopy," Sean pointed out.

"That's because you didn't have a carrot and we had to use a twig for the nose, and you're the one who did his smile!" she glared at him.

Sean grinned happily. "Well, he looks like he'd fit into the family."

"He sure does," Emma agreed, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do next?" he asked, with little hope that it'd involve going inside and getting under some blankets.

"I guess snow angels are out of the question, huh?" Emma suggested optimistically.

"Yes," he said dryly.

"Well, there's only one thing else to do in the snow," she mused.

Sean groaned. "Please don't say …"

"Snowball fight!" she yelled, before scampering away from him.

"Damn it!" he muttered before getting a face full of snow. "Em, you know I hate -"

He didn't get much further as the second hit him square between the eyes.

"Why the hell did I teach her how to throw a snowball?" he grumbled as he ducked behind the snowman and gathered snow in his hand.

Normally, he'd have launched the snowballs half-heartedly, but Emma was a far superior opponent than his usual adversaries, and so he took it up a notch from half-hearted, but he still didn't use his full force. He saved that for Jay and Spinner only. His first two balls hit the target, one knocked her hat off and one hit her back. Each time he waited to hear a giggle before launching his next ball. She managed to hit him twice more before he crept up on her and scooped a handful of snow into her face.

Giggling, she jumped up at him, causing him to drop the snow he'd been gathering and, losing his balance, he fell back onto the soft snow, Emma on top of him, grinning happily. He tugged on her hat, which had slipped slightly, and took in her glowing cheeks and glittering eyes with an answering smile.

"Truce?" he offered.

"Truce," she nodded, leaning down to kiss him, letting her lips slide across his lovingly. He pulled her closer until she was lying head to toe over him, and deepened the kiss. Using one hand to stroke her cheek, he used the other to keep her exactly where she was, enjoying the cold snow on his increasingly heated body.

"You wanna take this inside?" Emma murmured against his lips.

"Um-hmm," he agreed. He shifted so she was on the snow before bounding up and lifting her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her inside, nuzzling his neck and laughing softly as he stumbled at her gentle caress.

"Don't drop me," she murmured.

"Then stop distracting me," he said wryly before lowering her onto the couch and joining her.

"If you want me to stop distracting you …" She pushed at his chest and made to get up, but he kept her in place.

"You've been distracting me for the past six years, Em," he pointed out. "Don't stop now."

"Actually, it was only three years," she corrected him.

"It was six," he murmured.

Emma let out a little noise before Sean covered her mouth with his and set about distracting her his way.


End file.
